Santa Emergency
by wendykw
Summary: Future AU. Lily has an urgent need to talk to Santa. Rick makes it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kate is busy packing a suitcase for a week at their Hampton's house. She still can't believe that Rick convinced their family to spend the holidays all together at their beach house. The logistics of traveling with 3 small children is troubling her. They'll drive up late on the 22nd and won't return until the 3rd of January. The boys are 3 now, but how is she going to get all the clothes and toys and paraphernalia to fit into the car?

Rick walks into their bedroom with a crying Lily on his hip, "Kate, we need to make an emergency trip to visit Santa. Hopefully, the boys will continue to nap while we're gone." His hand is rubbing Lily's back in a soothing rhythm.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? Why are you crying?" Kate tries to comfort Lily by running her fingers thru Lily's dark locks. Lily leans out into Kate's arms. Kate lifts Lily from Rick's hip. Lily wraps her tights-covered legs around Kate's waist. Kate can feel Lily's uneven breaths as Lily tries to control her tears.

Rick continues the back rub for his daughter as he answers Kate's question, "Lily is worried that Santa won't be able to find us at the Hampton's house. I'm going to take her to tell him, that we decided to go to the beach house for Christmas. I tried to explain that Santa is magic, and he'll know where she is. She's skeptical like her mother, so we're going to take him the GPS coordinates for the house. Lily wants to make absolutely sure he knows where we are Christmas Eve." Rick winked at Kate when he mentioned the GPS coordinates.

"The boys and I will be fine. Are you sure this will be a quick trip to Santa?"

"I called some people. We're going to Macy's and get a quick private chat away from the throne and the crowd."

"You'll have to tell me which elf helped you with this on such short notice."

Lily perked up at Kate's mention of an elf, "Daddy, do you know one of Santa's elves?"

Lily's innocent eyes are wide with awe.

"Not exactly, Miss Lily. I know someone at Macy's, and he is arranging this for us. We need to get moving. We have to be there at 2 o'clock."

Lily hugs Kate, "Gotta get ready, Mommy. Will you fix my hair for me, please, please?"

Kate looks at the clock. "Go get your brush. Do it quietly, so you don't wake your brothers." Kate lowers Lily to the floor.

"Thanks Mommy." Lily ran towards the door, but turns around to run back to Rick. She wraps her arms around Rick's thighs and hugs, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy. You're the bestest Daddy." Lily skips out of the room.

Kate walks to Rick, "What GPS coordinates did you print up? I know you're not going to give the address for our home to a stranger." She cups his cheek with her hand, and uses her thumb to wipe away a single teardrop from below his eye. Lily calling him the 'bestest Daddy' has brought a tear to the eye of her sentimental husband.

R: "The 12th Precinct."

Kate stretches on tiptoe to kiss her husband, "Smart man. And how did you arrange the private meeting with Santa so quickly?"

R: "Called that Santa school we went to for the Santa-fell-out-of-a-helicopter murder case. They put me in touch with the person in charge of the Macy's Santas. I bribed him with Nets tickets and a signed copy of my latest book. I'm also bringing a check along to Make A Wish. That's the charity Macy's sponsors at the holidays."

K: "Where was Lily while you were doing all this? She was crying when you brought her in here."

R: "I had sent her to change her clothes. She had soup from lunch on her clothes. By the time she had decided what to wear and changed, I had the deal made. She must have been worrying the whole time, because the tears were flowing when she came back down. I even had the coordinates printed out by the time she got back. It's amazing what a few phone calls and a little bribery will get you at the holidays. Well, the check won't be little. I'm always happy to donate to a good cause."

K: "You are the bestest Daddy." Kate rewards Rick with an impassioned kiss. They separate, when they hear Lily singing to herself as she nears their door.

Lily rushes through the door with her hands full and a smile on her face. "Okay, Mommy. I brought a 'lastic and a ribbon and my brush." She stops in front of Kate with a radiant smile.

Kate takes the hair styling supplies from Lily and sits on the bed. Lily turns her back to Kate and stands between Kate's legs. "Do you want a ponytail or should I just pull back the sides?"

Lily thinks for a moment with her lips pursed and her brow scrunched. She smiles and turns to look at her mother, "Will you do it with the sides up and the bow at the back top of my head? Please."

K: "Excellent decision, Miss Lily. Turn back around, please."

R: "I'll go check on the boys, while you ladies pretty up."

Kate and Lily both turn to glare at Rick's comment. "The Beckett glare. I'm in trouble." He laughs and walks out of the room.

10 minutes later Rick and Lily are both kissing Kate goodbye. Rick has a copy of his latest book in a cloth bag hanging from his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be?" Kate asks before Rick can open the door.

"I called the car service. This close to Christmas, the subway will be crowded and there would be no where to park. Poor guy will have to circle around while we're there," Rick shares his reasoning. "I'm hoping it won't take more than an hour, but we'll see." Rick manages another quick kiss, before opening the door. His phone alerts with Road Runner's "meep meep." "The car service is downstairs. Time to go my little flower."

L: "Bye, Mommy."

R: "Bye, Mommy."

Kate laughs while she closes the door behind them. She walks up the stairs to check on her boys. Jake has climbed into bed with his brother, and their legs are tangled together. They are sleeping soundly. She returns to her packing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Lily exit the elevator, and Lily tries to pull her Father towards the door. Rick scoops her up and increases the speed at which he is walking. "We'll get there on time. Don't worry, Sweetie."

"Thank you, Mr. Eduardo." Lily waves at their doorman, while he holds the door open for them. The driver of the town car opens the back door of the car for them. "Mr. Castle and Miss Lily, I understand we are going to Macy's today."

Before Rick can answer Lily replies excitedly, "We're going to see Santa. I have something 'portant to tell him."

Rick slides Lily into the car. He greets the driver with a handshake, "Brent, good to see you today. Lily has a Santa emergency, so we had to make a quick trip. We have an appointment with Santa at 2 o'clock. Do you think we can make it on time?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure we can get you there on time. May I ask, how did you arrange an appointment with Santa?" Brent is curious how Mr. Castle managed to schedule this appointment.

Rick signals Brent to come closer and whispers in his ear, "A few phone calls and bribery." Rick slips into the car and buckles Lily into the car seat he asked the car service to have ready in the car. He buckles his own seatbelt. "We're all set, Brent, and ready to roll."

"Yes, sir. We'll have Lily there in time for her appointment."

Lily raises her arms and cheers.

Brent has Christmas music playing softly while they travel to Macy's. Lily sings along with the songs whose words she knows, or she hums. Rick notices that the songs are all children appropriate and makes a mental note to slip Brent some cash at the end of the trip. He'd already authorized a generous tip when he called for the car. The next song that plays is Frosty the Snowman. Rick and Lily sing along together. Lily is having lots of fun singing with her Daddy.

They arrive at the front of Macy's. Rick unbuckles his seat belt and gives instructions to Brent, "Don't try to get out. Too much traffic. I expect it will be at least 30 minutes before we're done."

Brent responds, "I was told I should find somewhere close by to wait, and you would call when you need me."

Rick is unbuckling Lily while he replies to Brent, "Perfect. Do I call you or the service?"

"Call the service, and they'll call me."

"We'll see you shortly then. Thanks."

Rick climbs out of the town car, picks Lily up out of the car and settles her on his hip. They spend a few minutes looking at Macy's holiday themed window displays. Once they enter the store, Rick walks quickly to the escalators, and with Lily safely on his hip they ride up to the Visitor's Center on the Mezzanine level. A few moments in line and they are greeted by a middle-aged woman. Rick asks the woman to call Mr. Carpenter for him.

The middle-aged woman smiles, "I'd be happy to call Mr. Carpenter for you. Aren't you Richard Castle?"

"Yes, I am, and this is my daughter Lily. Lily, say hello to Ms. Laura." Rick read the woman's nametag.

Lily felt a little shy, so she waved and spoke very softly, "Hi."

"Hello, Lily. I would normally have had to ask your name, Mr. Castle, but I have enough of your books that I recognized you. It will be just a minute." She picks up a phone and taps in a number. "Mr. Carpenter, this is Laura Snow in the Visitor's Center. Richard Castle is here with his daughter. He says you are expecting him." There is a pause while she listens to Mr. Carpenter. "Yes, I'll be happy to escort them to you." Laura ends the call and turns to talk to a nearby employee. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She opens a gate at the end of the counter and walks to where Rick and Lily are waiting "He's on the eighth level in Santa Land. I'll take you to him."

Rick thanks her and they follow her as she weaves in and out of the shoppers. Rick can feel Lily thrumming with excitement. Rick keeps Lily on his hip as they ride escalators to their destination. Laura leads them to a door emblazoned "Employees" and ushers them through. A man in his 50's with salt and pepper hair, an immaculate suit, and a bright smile is waiting a few feet from the door. He extends his hand to Rick,"Mr. Castle, I'm so happy to meet you. Thank you, Laura for escorting them to me."

Rick shakes Mr. Carpenter's hand, "We are so pleased that you could help us out today, Mr. Carpenter. Laura has been very helpful already."

Laura smiles at Lily and speaks to Rick, "It was so nice to meet you, Mr. Castle."

Rick extends his hand to her and holds her hand a moment after they shake, "It was nice to meet you, and thank you for your help." Lily waves bye to Laura as she leaves.

Rick returns his attention to Mr. Carpenter, "This is my daughter, Lily. She is concerned that Santa won't be able to find us, since we are going out of town for Christmas."

"Hello, Lily. Don't worry. Santa will be meeting with us in a few minutes. I'm sure he will be happy to change your address on his list." Mr. Carpenter is amazingly child friendly. Rick makes a mental note to write a letter to Macy's corporate headquarters to praise Laura Snow and Robert Carpenter.

Carpenter makes polite conversation with Rick, while he leads them to an office a few feet away. He excuses himself, after assuring Lily that he would bring Santa back with him.

"Daddy. Santa won't be mad with us, will he? He's real busy isn't he?"

"I don't think Santa will be angry at all. Mr. Carpenter said he would see us when he takes a few minutes to have a snack, before he talks to more children about what they want for Christmas."

"We should have brought him cookies for his snack, Daddy." Lily looks upset that they didn't think to bring cookies.

"We'll just have to leave him extra cookies on Christmas Eve, Sweetie."

The office door opens, and Santa enters the room, "Hello, Lily. I hear you have some important instructions to give me." Santa sits in the chair next to Rick. Lily slips out of Rick's lap and stands at Santa's knee.

"Thank you for letting me see you, Santa. It's so 'portant. We're going to the beach house for Chritsmas, so I need to let you know where we'll be. Reesey and Jakey would be so sad, if you don't know where to bring our presents. They're 3 and they didn't really understand Chritsmas much last year. This Chritsmas is really 'portant for them."

Rick smiles at how cute and serious his younger daughter is. He is proud of her for being able to talk to Santa with such earnestness.

"I'm sure my elves know where this beach house is,,," Santa starts to reply, but Lily interrupts.

"Daddy, give him the jeepies for the beach house. Daddy printed them for you, Santa." Lily is so adorable all three men almost melt.

Rick pulls out the paper he printed the GPS coordinates on. He hands it to Santa with a smile and a wink. Santa winks back. "This will make it easy to find you and your brothers." Santa folds the paper and slides it into the cuff of his glove. Lily is watching his every move. "I'm happy to have seen you again this year, Lily. Do your brothers know you came here?"

"They were napping when we left, so I don't think so. Mommy might have told them. Oh, and I'm sorry we didn't bring you cookies today. We'll leave you extra cookies on Chritsmas Eve. Is that okay?"

Santa laughs a deep Santa "Ho, Ho, Ho." Rick is impressed with how perfect the laugh is. "That is very sweet. I'll be looking forward to that. You be good, Lily, and have a Merry

Christmas." He picked Lily up for a hug.

Lily hugged Santa. "Thank you, Santa. You have a Merry Chritsmas, too."

Santa lowers Lily back to the floor. He shakes Rick's hand, "You have a special little girl."

Rick is touched by Santa's remark, "We think so, too."

"Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Santa."

Santa leaves the room, and Mr. Carpenter closes the door. He squats down to talk to Lily, "I'm glad we could help you talk to Santa. Is there anything else we can help you with today?"

"Thank you, so so much. I'm so happy." Lily gave Mr. Carpenter a hug. "Merry Chritsmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Mr. Carpenter stood up. "Mr. Castle is there anything else we can do for you today?"

"Not today, thank you. You have exceeded my expectations already." Rick reached into his bag. He handed the book to Mr. Carpenter. "This is for you. There's something in there for the Make a Wish Foundation. You'll also be receiving something by messenger tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. It was my pleasure. I'll be sharing that something with Santa."

He looked at the inscription in the book and the check. "You've been very generous to Make a Wish. We'll see that they receive this check. Merry Christmas to you and your family."

"Thank you again, and have a Happy New Year." Rick tells Mr. Carpenter while he's picking Lily up. "Time to go home, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mr. Carpter. Thank you and Happy New Year."

"Bye, Lily."

Mr. Carpenter leads them to the door back into Santa Land. Rick walks with Lily to the point where they can see holiday decorations in Santa Land. He takes a moment to call the car service and ask for Brent to return to pick them up. "Ready to go, my little flower?"

"Yes, Daddy. I need to tell Mommy all about seeing Santa."

"Let me carry you, so nobody steps on you. The store is really crowded today."

"Ok, Daddy. Let's go home."

Lily lays her head on Rick's shoulder while he navigates through the Christmas crowds. They only have to wait a few minutes, before Brent pulls up to the curb. Rick signals Brent to stay in the car, and he gets in and secures a sleepy Lily into the car seat. Lily sleeps for the return trip home. Brent opens the door and helps Rick exit the car with the sleeping child on his shoulder. Rick thanks Brent and hands him $20. "Merry Christmas, Brent. Do you know if you're going to be the driver who brings my Mother to the Hamptons on Friday?"

"Thank you, sir. I don't know about the Friday trip."

"If you end up with her, make sure you have classic Christmas or show tunes for her to sing along with. It will keep her from talking your ear off."

Brent laughs, "Thanks for the suggestion, Mr. Castle. I'll pass it along, if I don't get the pleasure of driving her. Merry Christmas, Mr. Castle."

"Happy New Year, Brent."

Eduardo holds the door for Rick. "The trip must have gone well, because Lily is smiling in her sleep."

"It went better than I had hoped. Lily's heart amazes me more every day."

"She is a sweet girl, Mr. Castle."

"Thanks. We think so, too."

Rick carries Lily into the elevator. He hopes his boys are still snoozing.

A/N: Maybe 2 more chapters. I accidentally deleted Chapter 3, and I'm not happy with the replacement chapter at the moment. It will probably be up on late Wednesday or early Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rick approaches the door to the loft, it opens. Kate steps out, smiles at her husband and speaks quietly, "Eduardo called. He said you had a sleeping child on your shoulder."

Rick answers softly, "I'll tuck her in. Are the boys still sleeping?"

"They're wrapped around each other, so I expect them to sleep a little longer," Kate answers softly as Rick passes her. Kate closes the door and walks to the coffee machine. Rick is climbing the stairs.

Rick carries Lily to her bed. He lays her down, gently slips off her coat and shoes, and covers her with a blanket. He kisses her forehead and leaves her room quietly. He peeks in at his sons. They are tangled together in Reese's bed. Rick smiles and pulls the door almost closed.

Kate meets Rick at the foot of the stairs. They share a kiss. "Let me hang up the coats. I smell coffee!" Rick says as he moves toward the closet.

"Of course. I want to hear all about your trip to Macy's. Coffee and a moment with my husband are a perfect combination. Plus, I'm sure you could use something warm to drink. It's cold out there."

Rick returns to the kitchen, and they work side-by-side fixing their coffees. Kate takes a sip of her coffee and waits for Rick to take a sip of his. She sets her coffee cup on the counter, removes Rick's cup from his hand and places it next to hers. Rick slips his arms around Kate's waist. Their lips touch, their bodies meld, and their coffees can wait for the moment.

A few passionate kisses later, Kate pulls back from Rick. "The kids will wake up soon. I want to hear about the trip to Macy's."

Rick places a quick peck on Kate's mouth. "I wish you had been there. You would have been so proud of her." He picks up his coffee and takes a sip. Kate picks up her coffee, and they walk to the sofa. "The Santa was amazing. He had a real beard and long white hair. He was patient and so kind. And Lily was amazing. I can't recall her exact words, but the essential reason for her wanting to see Santa is that she's worried about Jake and Reese. She told Santa that this is the first Christmas that they understand what is going on. If Santa doesn't deliver presents to the Hamptons house, the boys would be sad. She told him this Christmas is very important for them. She was serious and cute and my heart just melted. I am so proud of her."

"So, she was concerned about her brothers having the Christmas they expect. That is sweet. She's a compassionate little girl, but this surprises even me. Jake and Reese sometimes annoy Lily enough to provoke loud, angry outbursts. It's wonderful to know that she is able to love them despite those moments."

"She was amazingly articulate for a 5 year old. She pronounced Christmas wrong, like she always does, and 'portant instead of important. Still, she communicated what she wanted. The adults didn't intimidate her. She made sure I gave Santa the jeepies."

Rick chuckled, and Kate looked at him quizzically. "That's what she called the GPS coordinates, the jeepies. It was adorable. Santa told me we have a special little girl."

Rick finishes his cup of coffee. Kate is savoring hers. "I didn't try to correct her mispronunciations. I think it's adorable. Next year she'll probably get it right. I want her to be my little girl a little while longer." Kate squeezes Rick's hand. "I want to keep her little for as long as possible. They grow up so fast."

"Babe, I know you miss the years you spent with Alexis. I understand how quickly they change. It amazes me that my baby boys are walking, talking little hellions already. I'm so lucky to have you to share these years with and to raise these kids with me. If I had to do this alone, I'd be a wreck by now. Lord help us when they are all teenagers."

"We'll be fine." Rick takes the empty coffee cup from Kate's hand. He pulls her towards him, and she sits on his lap with her back to the armrest. He threads his fingers through her hair and tenderly kisses her cheek, her nose and her mouth. Kate raises her hand to his nape, two fingers scratching the back of his head and two fingers slipping through the soft, short hairs at his hairline. Their kisses progress from gentle to heated to passionate. Rick has one hand gliding up and down her arm, the other hand holding her head in place. Kate's right hand still toys with his hair, while her left hand rests over his heart, feeling the strong pulse of it. When Rick moves a hand under her blouse and thumbs the underside of her breast, Kate pulls back. "Babe, the kids will be awake soon. We need to save this for later."

Rick peppers Kate's face with light kisses on her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. Kate laughs. "I'll be expecting to revisit this moment after we get the kids to bed." He punctuates his sentence with a firm, chaste kiss to her mouth. The lovers separate and grab their coffee cups.

Kate follows Rick to the kitchen. "We need to discuss how we are going to get everything to the Hamptons without the kids seeing any of the presents."

"You underestimate me, Mrs. Castle. I have made arrangements for the gifts to be transported by Mother, Alexis and your Dad. I will secret the gifts away in the hidden room at the PI office tomorrow, while you are here with the kids during naptime. The car service is going to drive my Mother up the day after we go up. She will bring some of the gifts with her. I'm hoping she will be enough of a distraction, that the driver and I can unload the gifts without the kids noticing anything. You are a part of the distraction scenario, of course. Alexis is riding up with your Dad the following day, and they will bring the rest with them. We can unload what they bring after the kids are asleep."

"Why, Mr. Beckett, that sounds like a truly brilliant idea. How are you going to transport all those gifts to the PI office alone?"

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants, I won't be alone. Alexis is coming over. We'll have her car and our SUV to move them in. I'll get the luggage cart from Eduardo. I've told him already that I'll need it. We should be able to get it all downstairs in one trip. We'll unload one vehicle at a time, and there's a cart in the PI office we can use to help us. Impressed yet, Beckett?"

"Actually, I am. I was quite concerned about getting everything to the Hamptons. Did the shopping list get sent to the Walkers already? I know they know what to buy for a normal trip up, but we'll need special stuff for this trip."

"Marcie said she needs the list tonight. She's going shopping for us in the morning. I have a list started on my laptop. Let's go look at it."

Kate gave Rick a hug and a passionate kiss. "I still forget sometimes that you have the means and support system to make things easy for us."

" _WE_ have the means, Kate. What's mine is yours. And yes, being rich has advantages. It also means that other people are making money by providing the services that we use. They are happy to do this for us, and I tip really well."

"Here's a tip for you." Kate pulls Rick's face to hers and instigates a passionate kiss. They pull apart when they hear a door open upstairs. "We will assuredly save that for later, Babe. Remember where we were." Kate follows her sauciness with a wink.

"Darlin', there is no possibility, that I'll forget."

Lily is the first child down the stairs. Rick and Kate hear a clatter from the boys' room, but it doesn't sound like a tussle. They turn their attention to Lily and hope the boys will arrive without incident.

"Mommy, I talked to Santa, and he said he'd be sure to deliver our gifts to the beach house. He was very nice, and he listened to evrything I said. Mr. Carpter and Miz Laura were nice, too." Before Kate could ask about Mr. Carpter and Miss Laura, Lily is chattering some more. "We got to look in the windows at Macy's. They're all so bootiful. Mommy, we need to take Jakey and Reesey to see them, too."

"What do you think, Rick? Will the boys like the windows?"

Before Rick could reply, "Mommy. They'll love them. There's a little Santa village in one window. It's gots elfs and reindeers and snow and a Chritsmas tree way bigger than the elfs. Another window gots Heroes in it. Spideyman and Iron Man. They're putting decrations on buildings like the buildings near Macy's. Boys like superheroes."

"Really, they have Spiderman and Iron Man in a window?" Kate is directing this question more towards Rick than Lily.

"Surprised me, too," Rick replies. "I think the boys will enjoy the windows, and we haven't checked out the holiday lights, yet. It would be a way to tire the kids out tonight."

Lily is affronted by Rick's wanting to tire them out. "I not tired, Daddy."

"I know my Tiger Lily. I'm just telling Mommy, that you and your brothers might fall asleep on the way home."

"Will it be really late, Daddy?"

"It will be cold and dark, so you three will probably get sleepy. Don't worry, I'll call and get a car for us. You'll all be warm. There will probably be a place to get hot chocolate before we come home."

"I _love_ hot chocolate, Daddy."

"I know you do. I love it, too. Ask Mommy if we can go tonight."

Lily looks to Kate with expectation and wonder, "Please, Mommy, please, please, please."

"If Daddy can get a car to drive us, I think it would be fun."

Lily cheered. A commotion pulls Kate and Rick's attention to the top of the stairs. Jake and Reese are looking through the guardrail. Reese is trying to hide behind Jake. Kate calls up to her sons. "Be sure to hold the handrail on your way down. Lily and Daddy have a plan for some fun this evening."

"I'm going to call the car service and grab my laptop. We need to get that grocery list finalized. What do you think? Eat at 5 and leave at 6?" Rick walks to the side of the stairs as a spotter for the boys, while he talks to Kate. Jake and Reese are walking single file down the stairs, holding on to the lower railing. The hair on both boys' heads is standing up at multiple angles. They look adorable. Reese has his tongue sticking out of the right side of his mouth. He is looking determinedly at his feet.

When the boys reach the bottom of the stairs Jake runs to his Mother, while Reese tugs on Rick's trousers and looks beseechingly up for a lift. Rick picks up Reese. "We'll go in the office and call. 6 o'clock okay with you?"

Kate has Lily cuddled up to her right side and Jake on her left, "I think 6 will be fine." She attempts to tame Jake's hair with her hand.

Rick pauses to kiss each child on the top of the head. He bends his knees a little to place a kiss on Kate's mouth. He and Reese move toward the office.

"Daddy, why you gots to kiss Mommy so much?" Reese asks as his Dad carries him into the office.

"Why do you kiss Mommy?"

"Because she's my Mommy. I love my Mommy."

"I love your Mommy, too, Reese. We are all lucky to have her here with us. I kiss her to let her know how much I love her, and how happy I am that she is here."

"I'm happy 'bout that, too. You call the cars people. I'm gonna go kiss Mommy."

Rick sets Reese on the floor and watches him run to his Mother. He calls the car service with a smile on his face.

A/N: After I lost the original start to Chapter 3, I had problems recreating it. Sorry for the delay in posting. I thought I'd be finished with 3 chapters, but there will be at least one more.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick's plan for the secret movement of Santa's gifts to the Hamptons went off without a hitch. Christmas Eve Eve the entire Beckett/Castle family is enjoying hot cocoa and watching Claymation Christmas. The Grandparents each have a little boy by their side and Lily in between them. Kate feels a moment of melancholy for the Grandmother that will never be in their Family Christmas pictures.

"Daddy! Will you back up the movie? I want to see the bells ringing themselves again. Please, please," Reece asks moments after Quasimodo ends the song with his peashooter.

"Of course, my man. Unless anyone else objects," Rick smiles at his son.

There are murmurs of assent all around, so Rick backs up the video to the beginning of the Carol of the Bells. He notices that Kate has that look, the look of longing for her Mother. He's seen it enough to know it with a glance. He slips from his chair, and he walks to a spot behind Kate's chair. He leans over the back of Kate's chair and places a kiss to the top of head. Kate looks up and smiles. She offers him her hand and gives his hand a little tug, when he embraces her hand. Rick walks around the chair, pulls Kate up and steals her seat. Before she can object, he has her in his lap and his lips on her cheek. The kids are enthralled with the bell-ringers, but Alexis and Martha both smile knowingly at the happy couple.

Christmas Eve is spent cooking, eating, playing games, and entertaining children. The day is cold, and there are flurries off and on. The forecast calls for maybe an inch of snow by day's end. The beach house has spectacular views of the water, the snow on the grass and the sand. The Christmas décor is not as extravagant as at the loft, but it is beautiful and fun. After their Christmas Eve dinner the family opens presents. In the morning, after Santa has left his presents, everyone will have more gifts in their stockings and the kids will have more toys to play with.

Jake and Reece bring cookies and carrots to a special table by the tree. Lily places a glass of milk next to the plate of cookies. Sleepy children are tucked away for the night, after Daddy has read The Night Before Christmas in his soothing baritone. The adults all kiss the children goodnight, and retreat to the fire and some quiet conversation. Martha entertains with anecdotes from her most recent play. After an hour of smiles and laughter, Rick asks if everyone can help bring in the Santa loot. With 5 adults to help, the tree is surrounded by Santa's gifts within moments. The stockings are filled with small wrapped presents, candy, fruit, and nuts. The tired family goes off to bed.

Lily rushes into Kate and Rick's bedroom early Christmas morning, "Daddy, Mommy. Santa remembered. There are presents under the tree."

Rick wipes the sleep from his eyes, stretches his body and snatches Lily into the bed with them. She squeals with surprise and delight. He kisses her cheek, "What are you doing up so early? You're supposed to wait until sunrise, sweetie."

"I needed to see if Santa remembered."

"Of course, he did. He's Santa."

Kate slides closer to Lily and Rick in the big bed. She combs her fingers through Lily's hair. "Did you go downstairs to the tree, or did you just look to see if Santa came?"

"I only went down the stairs just enough to see that there's presents there," Lily replies with a solemn face, like she's worried that she's in trouble. "I had to make sure Santa came. The boys are still asleep, and I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"You can stop worrying, Tiger Lily. Would you like me to tuck you back in bed?"

Rick offers Lily.

"Can I stay here?"

"I think Alexis has plans for this morning. Remember last year, she woke all three of you and brought you to our bedroom to wake us up, all four of you bouncing us out of bed? She woke me like that on Christmas morning, when she was a little girl. Don't you want to do that again this year?"

Lily's mouth widens with wonder, "Oh Daddy, I forgot. 'Lexis says it's tadition. I need to go back to my bed."

"I'll give you a ride back to bed. Hop on," Rick coaxes Lily to hop on his back. Lily scrambles on for her piggyback ride. "Wave to Mommy, and we'll get you back to bed."

Five minutes later, Rick is sliding into bed with Kate. "She was almost out as soon as I tucked her in."

"I would hope so. It's only 5 am." Kate grouses a little.

Rick draws Kate to his side. Kate lays her head on his shoulder after she kisses his neck below his ear. Rick responds with a kiss to her mouth, "Alexis promised me that she'd hold off the kids until 6:30. We have time for more sleep, Mrs. Castle."

"I hope she is able to do just that. I'd like some Christmas snuggles with my husband."

"As you wish." The snuggles are accompanied by kisses. Not trusting that the kids would not arrive early, the couple drifted back to sleep enfolded in each other's arms.

At 6:40 am the not-so-soft whispers of children outside their door wake Mr. and Mrs. Castle. They roll further apart, keeping clasped hands below the bedcovers. Feigning sleep, they await the onslaught.

Alexis instructs her siblings, "When I open the door, you run in yelling Merry Christmas. Then you hop on the bed and bounce around a little. Be careful not to bounce on Mommy or Daddy. Do you understand what to do?"

"Yes! Let's do this," Lily whispers too loudly.

Alexis opens the door. Her 3 younger siblings hoop, yell, and holler as they run to their parents' bed. Lily is the first to climb up the foot of the bed and bounce to the head between her parents. The boys are slower. Alexis gives each of their bottoms a boost to help them onto the bed. She stands guard, making sure they don't bounce off of the bed. After a few bounces and giggles, the boys crawl up to their parents. Lily is trapped in Rick's embrace already. The boys snuggle into the arms of their mother. Rick beckons Alexis to join them. She lies down next to him and joins the giggling, laughing mass of her family.

"Good Morning, my progeny. And a Merry Christmas to all," Rick greets his children. He kisses Alexis's cheek and Lily's head. He reaches to pat Jakes' back, and he waves at Reece, who is out of his reach.

"Dad, I think you and Kate need to get up. These impatient little Castles would like to find out what Santa brought last night," Alexis vocally nudges.

"Right. Time for presents." Kate exclaims. She sits up and places her sons on the floor.

Rick nudges Alexis to start her moving, and he stands Lily on the floor. "Give us a moment to visit the bathroom, and we will meet you all in the kitchen."

'Come, little Castles. We will make hot cocoa and coffee. Then it will be time for presents," Alexis coaxes her siblings out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Rick and Kate arrive in the kitchen. Coffee is brewing and Alexis is stirring the cocoa. The boys and Lily are sitting at the counter with their cups awaiting their cocoa. "Cocoa is almost ready. Coffee is ready. Are your cups ready?" Alexis asks the kids.

"No marshmallows, 'Lexis. I just wants whipped cream," Jake tells his sister.

"You got it, buddy," Alexis smiles at her little brother.

With coffee or cocoa in hand, the Castle family troops to the Living Room. The Christmas tree is surrounded with a fresh pile of presents. The children deposit their cups of cocoa on the coffee table, and they dash to the piles of presents. Alexis helps the boys find the presents with their names on them.

After an hour of present opening, squeals of joy, and playing with toys, the adults decide it is time for breakfast. Rick and Kate leave Alexis in charge, while they prepare a Christmas brunch extraordinaire. Jim is in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee for himself. Kate sends him to the Living Room to help supervise the children.

Lily is sitting on the sofa with Alexis. She is showing Alexis the new book that Santa left for her. Lily snuggles into Alexis's side, leaning her head against Alexis's shoulder. "I'm glad Santa remembered to bring our gifts to the Beach House. Jakey and Reecey look so happy."

"Dad told me about your trip to Macy's to see Santa Clause. I'm proud of you for wanting to make sure your brothers had a great Christmas," Alexis praises her little sister.

"They're my brothers. I love them," Lily answers Alexis with a smile.

Jim overhears the conversation. He'll have to get that whole story from Rick later. First, Jake needs some help with some Legos.

A/N: Thank you to all who followed, favorite and reviewed this story. I wish my illness hadn't delayed this final chapter. It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but it'll do. Happy New Year, everyone.

A/N 2: Had a problem with FF .net with posting this chapter. Sorry I missed posting on Christmas Day.


End file.
